UNO!
by O' Clock . Nine
Summary: Shirosaki is bored but what happens when Ichigo comes over for dinner..? ShiroIchi, AU


Pairing: Shirosaki/Ichigo

Warning: Boy love, kissing, implication of explict activities

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Bleach or its characters...although Shirosaki does own Ichigo. Kufufufu~

* * *

A groan.

A scuffle.

A loud groan.

"GODDAMNIT!" Shiro slammed his hands on the keyboard before him, producing strings of unintelligible words on the screen. The keys seems to groan as the frustrated teen lifted his hands off them and running them down his face. A sigh sounded.

Goddamnit, he was bored.

This type of being bored isn't the one where Shirosaki would up and go somewhere to relieve his stress or wreak havoc. A gay club, an escort place, a junkyard, or (rarely - Shiro admitted) the park. Oh no no. this is where the teen have absolutely nothing to do. All his online friends were supposedly out for vacation and the friends he had known since kindergarten were…busy with other plans. Shirosaki scowled at the recent call he had made to Grimmjow as he slouched into his swivel chair.

_The phone ringed twice and Shirosaki tilted his chin up out habit, "Yo, Grim."_

_"Shirosaki? What the fuck are you calling here for?" He growled._

_"I'm bored," the bleached teen sighed and twirled his chair before putting it to a stop, sitting down on it with his arms over the backrest. "Do something."_

_"I am." Grimmjow stressed over the phone and Shiro narrowed his eyes at his tone._

_"Oh?" His lips pulled into a smirk when he heard a pleasure-filled groan. "Ya are, aren't ya? So…who are ya fucking?"_

_The line went dead. Shirosaki sighed for the hundredth time that day and clicked his cellphone shut._

_Goddamnit, he was bored._

Taking a deep breath and hissing through his clenched teeth, Shirosaki tilted his head up to the ceiling, boring holes into it. It wasn't then until the sunset came, painting his walls orange, the teen got an idea. He bolted upright and slammed open his door but nearly crashed into a familiar figure.

"Ichigo?!" Shiro braced his hands on the frame and the said teen took a step backward, surprise evident on his face. The look turned into one of scowling as the other smirked. Shiro had backed up Ichigo to the wall behind him and placed an arm above his head, "What a coincidence…" He leaned closer and whispered, "I was just thinking about ya."

"Yeah right," Ichigo remained unfazed and pushed against the bleached chest (which was covered with a shirt), slipping out of his 'trap'. Shiro blinked and stood up straight, fascinated with Ichigo's bluntness but all the while liked him for it. "Zangestu called and said that he would like me to join dinner. He said both of you would like some company tonight. Didn't he tell you?" He added the last part as he raised an eyebrow at Shirosaki's scrunched face.

"No…" Shiro drawled but quickly grinning, "But I don't mind! What about yer family? It's Saturday, don't ya have, like, movie night or whatever?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Nah. They went on a short trip for the weekend. I didn't want to go on that one and Dad left me in charge of the house."

"Ah."

With that, the look-alikes went down to the dining room where Shiro's adopted father waited with a table readied with three plates of spaghetti. He smiled and waved a hand to the plates.

"Dig in."

* * *

"I'm gonna kill you!" Ichigo roared as he stabbed the table with his pronged utensil.

The culprit sat across from him, snickering madly as he watched Ichigo fumed his ass off, "What's the matter, King?" He ran a foot over Ichigo's, watching in amusement as the strawberry gritted his teeth in anger. The foot kicked him away and Ichigo went back to his dinner, killing his noodles before they even got to his mouth. The mouth that Shiro wanted to kiss - He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think those stuff; he may be a badass but that doesn't mean he wasn't raised without a lesson of decency. "You done yet?" He muttered, having finished his plate and the old man had retired to the kitchen long ago.

"Yeah yeah," Ichigo mumbled, munching down the remaining noodles. "Ain't my fault that your old man decided to give me a second helping…"

"O' course not," the taller teen drawled, taking all dirty items and stacking them up before going into the kitchen. Placing the dishes in the sink and letting the water fill it halfway, Shirosaki thought about the other teen's figurine. Sure, he was ripped (there was a swimming class last semester) but Ichigo also got the jutting hips and soft skin. From there, he continued, "Ya got it from yer mother after all."

Ichigo screamed in frustration.

* * *

"Uno," Ichigo smirked at the multiple cards Shirosaki was sporting. It wasn't his fault that he 'didn't shuffle the cards right' and 'got all the best cards'. He kept using skip and reverse on the bleached teen just to see him growl in annoyance. "Having fun?" This earned him a smoldering glare. "Well, it's your turn."

Shiro sighed and glanced at all his cards before placing down one. A red card. Ichigo didn't have that one and he bent forward to draw one more but it was yellow. Glancing down, he saw that Shirosaki had placed yet another red card but this one was the skip card. Shiro smirked and Ichigo's eyes widened as the domino effect took place. Red skip again. Red reverse. Blue reverse. Red reverse. Shiro was playing him all along! Ichigo growled as the other placed down a wild card.

"Green," the elder sang and Ichigo obeyed, only having one in his hand, muttering 'Uno'. A normal one, unfortunately. "Oooh, too bad." He placed a green skip card. And two similar cards after that.

Ichigo's eyebrow was twitching as he watched the male opposite him dangled his card in front of him, the back of it facing the orange-haired teen. Shirosaki smirked and dropped the card onto the pile, its face screaming all four colors. A wild card.

"Mellow yellow," Shiro winked and glanced behind Ichigo, motioning for the other to do the same.

Shiro cackled as Ichigo roared, "You bastard!"

Behind them was a long vertical mirror and it displayed a perfect view of Ichigo's cards (and his backside) all throughout the game for Shirosaki. Right now it reflected Ichigo wrestling with Shiro, the bleached teen still laughing his ass off.

"Tch," Ichigo scowled, getting off the cheater and sitting on the bed. "Let play something else. Something that you can't cheat at."

Shiro pouted at the last part but an idea butted in and the teen smirked, getting up as well and sitting next to Ichigo Indian-style. "Truth n' Dare?" He questioned excitingly, hoping that the orange-haired student will fall for his trap…

"Sure, why not?" Ichigo shrugged and backed up till his back was flush against the wall opposite Shirosaki. Shiro blinked, he hadn't expected Ichigo to agree with him. "But let make rules so this won't get out of hand. No daring dares like giving or getting blowjobs and handjobs. No sex - because we all know how you are, Shirosaki!" He interrupted when the other opened his mouth to protest and continued, "Truths can only border on respectful boundaries. 'Kay?"

After Shiro muttered his contentment, Ichigo started, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Shiro grinned and Ichigo sighed.

"Of course. Give a kick to your old man's head," the strawberry waved his hand around and Shiro whooped, jumping off the bed to find the said 'old man'.

A crack sounded and Ichigo heard Shirosaki yell 'Take that, old man!' before thundering footsteps reached the bedroom.

Shirosaki soon appeared back into sight, jumped onto the bed, making it bounce and bucking Ichigo off, and grinned that always-there smile, "That was fun!"

Ichigo grumbled and rubbed his backside after clambering back on the bed, scowling. He answered curtly before the other could open his mouth to ask the question, "Truth."

"Ya prude," Shiro glowered but Ichigo simply crossed his arms across his chest. The younger male scoffed and motioned for him to ask the Truth question. The bleached look-alike muttered under his breath, "Fine, let see…choices choices. Why must ya make life so hard?" He groaned as his head spun with multiple questions, most of them perverse. _Does he like Shiro? What color underwear is he wearing now? What shampoo scent does he use? Doesn't he ever masturbate to get that scowl off his face?_ "Is your hair naturally that way? Color and all?" He heard himself ask.

_Great, Shiro, way to go. You just had to ask the most obvious question to which you already know the answer to! Goddamnit._

Ichigo eyed his best friend carefully, "Did you forget or something? Of course it's real!"

"Can't I just make sure?" Shirosaki glanced down just for a split second but his friend caught on, sporting a red face and himself his trademark smirk, "Would ya mind, King?"

"Of course I would!" Ichigo yelled and stomped his foot into the other's chin, tilting Shiro's gaze upwards, only to bring it back down with a yelp when cold fingers brushed his ankle.

"Come on, King…" Shiro got onto all fours before pausing and lunging at Ichigo's waist, clinging onto it like it depended on his life as Ichigo tried to pry him off. "Hey!" He exclaimed when the strawberry kneed his stomach, recoiling and loosening his grip but it was enough for Ichigo.

He squirmed and pushed against Shirosaki's shoulders but the bleached teen wouldn't have any of that. He snarled and gripped both of Ichigo's wrists, pinning them onto the wall behind the other. Ichigo gasped at the sudden but small jolt of pain and both teens panted heavily. The pinned teen faintly noticed how cold Shiro's breath was as it cooled his forehead and tilted his head up.

"Truth or dare?" He faintly asked in a quiet voice, so quiet Shirosaki had to bend down slightly to catch it, their noses rubbing softly.

"Truth," Shiro panted, tempted to just take the lips below his and just ravish it till it becomes red and swollen.

Ichigo sighed and asked the question that made Shirosaki freeze.

"Do you like me?"

Shiro hesitantly looked down and molten gold met determined brown before closing his eyes, "Very much so."

He inhaled, taking in minty scent of Ichigo and exhaled, brown eyes fluttering at the soft breeze. This would be when Ichigo would push him off and storm out of the house in disgust. The strawberry wasn't the type to be attracted to males, especially his close friends. Shirosaki clenched his eyes and held his breath for the upcoming event.

But it didn't happen.

Shirosaki heard a quiet 'I like you too' before feeling the other's nose move against him and something light flitted across his lips, making his eyes snap wide open. Did Ichigo just…_kiss_ him? Alright, maybe it wasn't a kiss but it was a touch of their lips! It had to count for something, right? He took a glance to Ichigo's face and smirked. His little berry's face matched his namesake! Throwing all hesitations aside, Shiro swooped down and pressed his lips against the other's, doing a little dance in his head. Ichigo had gasped at the sudden kiss and, therefore, allowed Shirosaki's slick blue tongue explore his mouth. He let out a silent moan and wrapping his released wrists around the bleached teen's neck, tugging him closer. Their tongues battles for dominance but Shiro won in the end but soon, their lungs burned for air. Ichigo felt his cheeks grow hotter as Shiro pulled away but not without a nibble on his bottom lip.

Shiro straddled the bottom portion of Ichigo's legs and pulled out a card from his pocket, "Neh, Ichigo?" Once the strawberry looked up, he continued, "I never won the game, after all."

Smirking, Ichigo muttered, "You cheater," and pulled Shiro for another heated kiss, the Uno card flitting to the ground.

It was yellow.


End file.
